melinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Domínio (D
Domínio da Água (Atlan, Marid) Poderes Concedidos: Expulsar ou destruir criaturas do fogo como um clérigo bom expulsa mortos-vivos. Subjugar ou comandar criaturas da água como um clérigo mau subjuga mortos-vivos. Use estas habilidades um número total de vezes por dia igual a 3 + seu modificador de Carisma. 1. Névoa Obscurecente. Névoa te cerca. 2. Névoa. Névoa obscurece a visão. 3. Respirar na Água. Alvo pode respirar água. 4. Controlar Água. Elevar, baixar ou dividir corpos de água. 5. Tempestade de Gelo. Granizo causa dano 5d6 num cilindro de 12 metros de diâmetro. 6. Cone de Gelo. Cone of Cold. 1d6 cold damage/nível. 7. Névoa Ácida. Causa dano por ácido. 8. Evaporação. Causa dano 1d8/nível dentre 9 metros. 9. Grupo de Elementais.* Invoca 2d4 elementais Grandes e 1d4 Enormes. *Lançar somente como magia da água. Domínio dos Animais (Falena, Gorak, Azirn) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança cativar animais uma vez por dia. Conhecimento (natureza) é uma perícia de classe. 1. Acalmar Animais. Acalma 2d4+1/nível DV de animais, bestas e bestas mágicas. 2. Conter Animal. Imobiliza um animal; 1 rodada/nível. 3. Dominar Animal. Alvo animal obedecer a comandos mentais silenciosos. 4. Repelir Pragas. Insetos mantém distância de 3 metros. 5. Comunhão com a Natureza. Aprender sobre terreno por 1,5 quilômetro/nível. 6. Cúpula de Proteção Contra Vida. Campo de 3 metros repele criaturas vivas. 7. Forma Animal. Um aliado/nível metamorfoseia-se num animal escolhido. 8. Destruição Rastejante. Tapete de insetos ataca ao seu comando. 9. Alterar Forma. Te transforma em qualquer criatura e muda de forma uma vez por rodada. Domínio do Ar (Sargan, Yius) Poderes Concedidos: Expulsar ou destruir criaturas da terra como um clérigo bom expulsa mortos-vivos. Subjugar ou comandar criaturas do ar como um clérigo mau subjuga mortos-vivos. Use estas habilidades um número total de vezes por dia igual a 3 + seu modificador de Carisma. 1. Névoa Obscurecente. Névoa te cerca. 2. Parede de Vento. Desvia flechas, criaturas menores e gases. 3. Forma Gasosa. Alvo se torna insubstancial e pode voar devagar. 4. Andar no Ar. Alvo anda no ar como se sólido (escalar num ângulo de 45 graus). 5. Controlar Ventos. Mudar a direção e a velocidade do vento. 6. Corrente de Relâmpagos. Dano 1d6/nível; faíscas secundárias. 7. Controlar Clima. Muda o clima na área local. 8. Ciclone. Ciclone causa dano e pode apanhar criaturas. 9. Grupo de Elementais*. Invoca 2d4 elementais Grandes e 1d4 Enormes. *Lançar somente como magia do ar. Domínio do Bem (Brhey, Yius, Nivee) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias do bem com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção Contra o Mal. CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. 2. Ajudar. Ataque +1, resistências contra medo +1, 1d6 pv temporários. 3. Círculo Mágico Contra o Mal. Como magias de proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. 4. Destruição Sagrada. Cega e causa dano a criaturas más. 5. Dissipar Mal. Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas más. 6. Barreira de Lâminas. Lâminas te cercam e causam dano 1d6/nível. 7. Palavra Sagrada. Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-bons. 8. Aura Sagrada. CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias más. 9. Invocar Monstro IX.*. Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia do Bem. Domínio do Caos (Naron) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias do caos com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção Contra Lei. CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. 2. Despedaçar. Vibração sônica causa dano a objetos ou criaturas cristalinas. 3. Círculo Mágica Contra Lei. Como magias de proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. 4. Martelo de Caos. Causa dano a criaturas leais e as deixa cambaleantes. 5. Dissipar Lei. +4 contra ataques por criaturas leais. 6. Objetos Animados. Objetos atacam seus inimigos. 7. Palavra de Caos. Mata, confunde, atordoa ou ensurdece alvos não-caóticos. 8. Manto de Caos. CA +4, resistência +4, RM 25 contra magias leais. 9. Invocar Monstro IX*. Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia do caos. Domínio do Conhecimento (Luminahak, Naron, Harmonia) Poderes Concedidos: Todas as perícias de Conhecimento são perícias de classe. Você lança magias de adivinhação com nível de lançador +1. 1. Detectar Portas Secretas. Revela portas secretas dentre 18 metros. 2. Detectar Pensamentos. Permite “ouvir” pensamentos superficiais. 3. Clarividência/Clariaudiência. Ver ou ouvir à distância por 1 minuto/nível. 4. Adivinhação. Dá conselhos úteis para ações propostas especificadas. 5. Ver a Verdade. Ver todas as coisas como de fato são. 6. Encontrar o Caminho. Mostra o caminho mais direto para um lugar. 7. Lendas e Histórias. Aprende sobre uma pessoa, lugar ou coisa. 8. Discernir Localização. Localização exata de criatura ou objeto. 9. Sexto Sentido. “Sexto sentido” avisa de perigo iminente. Domínio da Cura (Nivee) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias de cura com nível de lançador +1. 1. Curar Ferimentos Leves. Cura dano 1d8 +1/nível (max +5). 2. Curar Ferimentos Moderados. Cura dano 2d8 +1/nível (max +10). 3. Curar Ferimentos Sérios. Cura dano 3d8 +1/nível (max +15). 4. Curar Ferimentos Críticos. Cura dano 4d8 +1/nível (max +20). 5. Círculo de Cura. Cura dano 1d8 +1/nível em todas as direções. 6. Cura Completa. Cura completamente dano, doenças e condições mentais. 7. Regeneração. Membros amputados do alvo se regeneram. 8. Cura Completa em Massa. Como cura completa, mas com vários alvos. 9. Ressurreição Verdadeira. Como ressurreição, mas restos não são necessários. Domínio da Destruição (Noror, Othen) Poderes Concedidos: Você ganha o poder destruir, a habilidade sobrenatural de fazer um único ataque corpo-a-corpo com um bônus de ataque +4 e um dano bônus igual ao seu nível de clérigo (se você acertar). Você deve declarar o ataque destruir antes de fazê-lo. É usável uma vez por dia. 1. Infligir Ferimentos Leves. Ataque por toque, dano 1d8 +1/nível (max +5). 2. Despedaçar. Vibração sônica causa dano a objetos ou criaturas cristalinas. 3. Infectar. Infecta alvos com doença escolhida. 4. Infligir Ferimentos Críticos. Ataque por toque, dano 4d8 +1/nível (max +20). 5. Círculo de Destruição. Causa dano 1d8 +1/nível para todas as direções. 6. Doença Plena. Alvo perde todo o pv menos 1d4. 7. Desintegrar. Faz uma criatura ou objeto sumir. 8. Terremoto. Tremor intenso com 1,5 metro/nível de raio. 9. Implosão. Mata uma criatura/rodada. Domínio da Enganação (Naron, Dee-jihn, Div) Poderes Concedidos: Blefar, Disfarce e Esconder-se são perícias de classe. 1. Transformação Momentânea. Muda sua aparência. 2. Invisiblidade. Alvo fica invisível por 10 min./nível ou atacar. 3. Dificultar Detecção. Esconde objeto de adivinhação e espionagem. 4. Confusão. Faz alvos comportarem-se estranhamento por 1 rodada/nível. 5. Visão Falsa. Engana espionagem com uma ilusão. 6. Despistar. Te torna invisível e cria duplicata ilusória. 7. Animação Ilusória. Ilusão escone área de visão e espionagem. 8. Polimorfar Objeto Qualquer. Transforma qualquer alvo em qualquer outra coisa. 9. Parar o Tempo. Você age livremente por 1d4+1 rodadas. Domínio do Fogo (Sargan, Othen, Efretti) Expulsar ou destruir criaturas da água como um clérigo bom expulsa mortos-vivos. Subjugar ou comandar criaturas do fogo como um clérigo mau subjuga mortos-vivos. Use estas habilidades um número total de vezes por dia igual a 3 + seu modificador de Carisma. 1. Mãos Ardentes. Dano por fogo 1d4/nível (max 5d4). 2. Produzir Chama. Dano 1d4 +1/dois níveis, toque ou arremessado. 3. Suportar os Elementos.*. Ignora primeiros 12 pontos de dano por um tipo de energia a cada rodada. 4. Parede de Fogo. Causa dano por fogo 2d4 a até 3 metros e 1d4 até 6 metros. Atravessar a parede causa dano 2d6+1/nível. 5. Escudo de Fogo. Criaturas que te ataquem tomam dano por fogo; você é protegido de calor ou frio. 6. Sementes de fogo. Brotos se tornam granadas e bombas. 7. Tempestade de Fogo. Causa dano por fogo 1d6/nível. 8. Nuvem Incendiária. Nuvem causa dano 4d6/rodada. 9. Grupo de Elementais.*** Invoca 2d4 elementais Grandes e 1d4 Enormes. *Somente resistir a frio ou fogo. ***Lançar somente como magia do fogo. Domínio da Força (Othen, Argueza) Poderes Concedidos: Você pode realizar uma façanha de força, que é a habilidade sobrenatural de ganhar um bônus de melhoria a Força igual ao seu nível. Ativar o poder é uma ação livre, o poder dura por 1 rodada e é usável uma vez por dia. 1. Resistir aos Elementos. Ignora dano 5/rodada de um tipo de energia. 2. Força do Touro. Alvo ganha For 1d4+1 por 1 hora/nível. 3. Roupa Encantada. Armadura ou escudo ganha bônus de melhoria +1/três níveis. 4. Imunidade a Magia. Alvo é imune a uma magia/quatro níveis. 5. Força dos Justos. Seu tamanho aumenta e você ganha For +4. 6. Pele Rochosa. Pára golpes, cortes e perfurações. 7. Mão Poderosa de Bigby. Mão dá cobertura, empurra ou atraca. 8. Punho Cerrado de Bigby. Grande mão ataca seus inimigos. 9. Mão Esmagadora de Bigby. Bigby's Crushing Hand. As Bigby's grasping hand, but stronger. Domínio da Guerra (Othen, Yius, Sargan) Poderes Concedidos: Usar Arma Marcial (se necessário) e Foco em Arma gratuitos com a arma favorita da divindade. 1. Arma Mágica. Arma ganha bônus de melhoria +1. 2. Arma Espiritual. Arma mágica ataca sozinha. 3. Roupa Encantada. Armadura ou escudo ganha bônus de melhoria +1/três níveis. 4. Poder Divino. Você ganha bônus de ataque, For 18 e 1 pv/nível. 5. Ataque Flamejante. Destrói inimigos com fogo divino (dano 1d6/nível). 6. Barreira de Lâminas. Lâminas que te cercam causam dano 1d6/nível. 7. Palavra de Poder, Atordoar. Atordoa criaturas com até 150 pv. 8. Palavra de Poder, Cegar. Cega criaturas que totalizem atté 200 pv. 9. Palavra de Poder, Matar. Mata um alvo forte ou muitos fracos. Domínio da Lei (Yius) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias da Lei com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção Contra Caos. CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares.. 2. Acalmar Emoções. Acalma 1d6 criaturas/nível, anulando efeitos de emoção. 3. Círculo Mágico Contra Caos. Como magias de proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. 4. Cólera da Ordem. Criaturas tontas recebem dano e ficam tontas. 5. Dissipar Caos. Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas caóticas. 6. Conter Monstro. Como conter pessoa, mas qualquer criatura. 7. Ditado. Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-leais. 8. Escudo de Lei. CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias caóticas. 9. Invocar Monstro IX.*. Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia da Lei. Domínio da Magia (Mab, Luma, Dee-jihn) Poderes Concedidos: Você usa pergaminhos, varinhas e outros instrumentos com finalização de magia ou liberação de magia como um mago de metade do seu nível de clérigo (pelo menos 1o. nível). Para propósitos de usar um pergaminho ou outro instrumento mágico, se você também for um mago, níveis de mago reais e estes níveis de mago efetivos se somam. 1. Aura Indetectável de Nystul. Mascara a aura de um item mágico. 2. Identificar. Determina uma característica de um item mágico. 3. Dissipar Magia. Cancela magias e efeitos mágicos. 4. Transferência de Poder Divino. Transfere magias ao alvo. 5. Resistência à Magia. Alvo ganha RM +12 +1/nível. 6. Campo Antimágico. Anula magia dentre de 3 metros. 7. Reverter Magia. Reflete 1d4+6 níveis de magia de volta ao lançador. 8. Proteção contra Magias. Concede bônus de resistência +8. 9. Disjunção de Mordenkainen. Dissipar magia, desencanta itens mágicos. Domínio do Mal (Nod, Gorak) Poderes Concedidos: Você lança magias do mal com nível de lançador +1. 1. Proteção contra o Bem. CA e resistências +2, desfaz controle mental, repele elemantais e extraplanares. 2. Profanar. Preenche área com energia negativa, fortalecendo mortos-vivos. 3. Círculo Mágico Contra o Bem. Como magias de proteção, mas 3 metros de raio e 10 minutos/nível. 4. Nuvem Profana. Causa dano e náusea a criaturas boas. 5. Dissipar Bem. Bônus +4 contra ataques por criaturas boas. 6. Criar Mortos-Vivos. Carniçais, sombras, carneçais, wights ou wraiths. 7. Blasfêmia. Mata, paralisa, enfraquece ou deixa tontos alvos não-maus. 8. Aura Profana. CA +4, resistência +4 e RM 25 contra magias boas. 9. Invocar Monstro IX.* Invoca extraplanar para lutar para você. *Lançar somente como magia do mal. Domínio da Morte (Noror) Poderes Concedidos: Você pode usar um toque da morte uma vez por dia. Seu toque da morte é uma habilidade mágica que é um efeito de morte. Você deve conseguir fazer um ataque corpo-a-corpo por toque contra uma criatura viva (usando as regras para magias de toque). Quando você tocar, jogue 1d6 por nível de clérigo seu. Se o total for pelo menos igual aos pontos de vida atuais da criatura, ela morre. 1. Causar Medo. Uma criatura foge por 1d4 rodadas. 2. Drenar Força Vital. Mata criatura moribunda e ganha 1d8 pv temp., For +2 e nível +1. 3. Criar Mortos-Vivos Menores. Cria esqueletos e zumbis mortos-vivos. 4. Proteção contra Morte. Dá imunidade a magias e efeitos de morte. 5. Matar. Ataque por toque mata o alvo. 6. Criar Mortos-Vivos. Carniçais, sombras, carneçais, wights ou wraiths. 7. Destruição. Mata o alvo e destrói seus restos. 8. Criar Mortos-Vivos Aprimorados. Múmias, espectros, vampiros ou fantasmas. 9. Grito da Banshee. Mata uma criatura/nível. Domínio das Plantas (Falena, Gorak) Subjugar ou comandar plantas como um clérigo mau subjuga mortos-vivos. Use estas habilidades um número total de vezes por dia igual a 3 + seu modificador de Carisma. Conhecimento (natureza) é uma perícia de classe. 1. Constrição. Plantas constringem todos num círculo de 12 metros de raio. 2. Pele de Árvore. Dá bônus de armadura natural +3 ou maior. 3. Aumentar Plantas. Aumenta vegetação, melhora plantações. 4. Controlar Plantas. Falar com e controlar plantas e fungos. 5. Muralha de Espinhos. Espinhos causam dano a todos que tentem trespassar. 6. Repelir Madeira. Repele objetos de madeira. 7. Cajado Vivo. Seu cajado se torna um ente ao seu comando. 8. Comandar Plantas. Plantas animam-se e vegetação constringe. 9. Homens Vegetais. Invoca 1d4+2 homens vegetais para lutar para você. Domínio da Proteção (Lantaris, Mosqueton) Poderes Concedidos: Você pode gerar uma proteção, uma habilidade mágica para conceder a alguém que você tocar um bônus de resistência ao seu próximo teste de resistência igual ao seu nível. Ativar este poder é uma ação padrão. A proteção é um efeito de abjuração com uma duração de 1 hora que pode ser usada uma vez por dia. 1. Santuário. Oponentes não podem atacar você, nem você pode atacá-los. 2. Proteger Outro. Você toma metade do dano do alvo. 3. Proteção Contra os Elementos. Absorve dano 12/nível de um tipo de energia. 4. Imunidade a Magia. Alvo é imune a uma magia/quatro níveis. 5. Resistência à Magia. Alvo ganha RM +12 +1/nível. 6. Campo Antimágico. Anula magia dentre 3 metros. 7. Repulsão. Criaturas não podem se aproximar de você. 8. Mente em Branco. Alvo é imune a magias mentais/emocionais e espionagem. 9. Esfera Prismática. Como parede prismática, mas cerca por todos os lados. Domínio do Sol (Sargan) Poderes Concedidos: Uma vez por dia, você pode realizar uma expulsão superior contra mortos-vivos em vez de uma tentativa comum de expulsar (ou subjugar). A expulsão superior é como uma tentativa normal de expulsar (ou subjugar) exceto que as criaturas mortas-vivas que seriam expulsas (ou subjugadas ou comandadas) são destruídas ao invés. 1. Resistir aos Elementos*. Ignora dano 5/rodada por um tipo de energia. 2. Aquecer Metal. Torna metal tão quente que causa dano a quem o toca. 3. Luz Cegante. Raio causa dano 1d8/dois níveis, mais contra mortos-vivos. 4. Escudo de Fogo. Criaturas que te ataquem tomam dano por fogo; você é protegido contra calor ou frio. 5. Ataque Flamejante. Destrói inimigos com fogo divino (1d8/nível). 6. Sementes de Fogo. Frutos silvestres se tornam granadas e bombas. 7. Raio de Sol. Feixe cega e causa dano 3d6. 8. Explosão Solar. Cega todos dentre 3 metros, causa dano 3d6. 9. Esfera Prismática. Como parede prismática, mas cerca por todos os lados. Domínio da Terra (Gorak, Dao) Expulsar ou destruir criaturas do ar como um clérigo bom expulsa mortos-vivos. Subjugar ou comandar criaturas da terra como um clérigo mau subjuga mortos-vivos. Use estas habilidades um número total de vezes por dia igual a 3 + seu modificador de Carisma. 1. Pedra Mágica. Três pedras se tornam projéteis +1, dano 1d6+1. 2. Amaciar Terra e Rocha. Transforma rocha em barro ou terra em areia ou lama. 3. Moldar Rocha. Esculpe pedra em qualquer forma. 4. Rochas Espinhosas. Criaturas na área tomam dano 1d8, podem ficar lentos. 5. Parede de Rocha. 20 pv/quatro níveis; pode ser moldada. 6. Pele de Rocha. Pára golpes, cortes e perfurações. 7. Terremoto. Tremor intenso abala um raio de 1,5 m/nível. 8. Corpo de Ferro. Seu corpo se torna ferro vivo. 9. Grupo de Elementais.* Invoca 2d4 elementais Grandes e 1d4 Enormes. *Lançar somente como magia da terra. Domínio da Viagem (Yius, Atlan, Asura, Sargan) Poderes Concedidos: Por um total de 1 rodada por nível de clérigo por dia, você pode agir normalmente a despeito de efeitos mágicos que impeçam deslocamento (similar ao efeito da magia movimentação livre). Este efeito ocorre automaticamente assim que se aplicar, dura até se esgotar ou não mais ser necessário e pode operar múltiplas vezes por dia (até o limite diário de rodadas). Esta é uma habilidade mágica. Sobrevivência é uma perícia de classe. 1. Recuo Rápido. Duplica seu deslocamento. 2. Localizar Objeto. Sente a direção de um objeto (específico ou tipo). 3. Voar. Alvo voa com deslocamento de 27 metros. 4. Porta Dimensional. Teletransporta você e até 250 kg. 5. Teletransporte. Instantaneamente te teletransporta para qualquer lugar. 6. Encontrar o Caminho. Mostra o caminho mais direto para um lugar. 7. Teletransporte Exato. Como teletransportar, mas sem erro. 8. Passagem Invisível. Passagem invisível através de madeira ou rocha. 9. Projeção Astral. Projeta você e companheiros para o Plano Astral. Category:Deuses Category:Deuses menores Category:Regras Category:D&d